Express the percent as a decimal. $85.7\%$
Explanation: $85.7$ percent = $85.7$ per cent = $85.7$ per hundred $85.7\% = \dfrac{85.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{85.7\%} = 0.857$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.